After 10 years
by makkomakorin
Summary: Setting after 10 years later. For now its one-shot. Fluff.


**A/N Hello hello. Makko in the house. I'm trying to write story of adult Nico and Maki. Enjoy.**

"Kobayashi-san, you will be discharge today. Congratulation." Maki smile and pat her patient's shoulder. "S-Seriously? I-I thought I don't have anymore chance to survive?" The patient is still surprise by the news. "Nishikino-sensei surgery skill is one of the best in Japan. She did her best to make sure to remove all of your visible cancer cell in your breast Kobayashi-san. But you still need to come to the hospital every two weeks for your chemotherapy." The nurse, Yoshida explain to the patient. "Then does that mean I can still go home and enjoy my life?" Kobayashi ask Maki. Maki nod her head "Yes Kobayashi-san. Just don't forget to come to your appointment." Maki smile and walk to the front of the bed, going through the patient's folder and wrote something there. "Thank you very much Nishikino-sensei. Y-You are my saviour." The patient smile and cry at the same time, feeling very very happy and very thankful to Maki. Maki smile "You are welcome Kobayashi-san. And Yoshida-san, make sure you prepare to discharge this patient today okay." Yoshida bow her head "At your service Nishikino-sensei." "Then, if there's nothing else I will be leaving now. And once again congratulation Kobayashi-san." Maki bow her head and leave the room.

Maki went to the nurse counter and grab the patient's discharge folder. She wrote something in there quickly and pass it back to the nurse at the counter. "Thank you for your hard work Nishikino-sensei." The nurse in charge, Akiyama smile at Maki. Maki smile back at her. "Its my job though." Maki stretch herself, feeling sore from all those standing and walking around and doing ward round. "Man I'm tired. Lucky my shift is finally over. And I have tomorrow off too. I will be going home now." Maki said to Akiyama. "Have a safe trip Nishikino-sensei." Akiyama bow her head. Maki nod her head and start walking, leaving the counter. Maki walk pass several wards, a lot of sound could be heard, people chatting, kids crying. The nurse and doctor who pass by Maki all nod their head to Maki and greet her. Maki greet them back and continue walking, till she reach a door, and at the front of the door there's a name plat stating 'Dr. Nishikino Maki'. Maki enter the room and took off her white coat and put it on her chair. She collect her stuff and put it inside her handbag, getting ready to go home. After she scan her fingerprint on the scanner at the entrance of the hospital that specially for the staff, she went to the carpark and enter her car. She then drive home. After 10 minutes drive, she finally reach her destination, a 27-storey condominium. She park her car in the carpark specially for the the resident of the condominium and went to the lift. Maki scan her fingerprint on the scanner in the lift and the lift then brought her up, to the 27th floor. She go out from the lift and walk towards her house. She open her handbag, trying to search for her card key and once she find it she touch the card at the card scanner and when a 'click' sound is heard, she push the door and enter her house.

"I'm home." Maki said as she enter the house. Then some footstep could be heard coming towards her from the inside of the house. "Welcome home, Maki-chan." A certain petite girl wearing apron appear from the kitchen, smiling at Maki, welcoming her home. Maki smile at the sight of the pigtail haired girl. After Maki finish removing her shoes and arranging it at the doorstep, she quicky walk towards Nico and hug the petite girl tightly. "I'm home Nico-chan. And I miss you so much." Maki begin to kiss Nico, pulling the girl closer to her. Nico reply the kiss, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Maki deeply. Her hand wrap around Maki's neck. Maki put both of her hands on Nico's hips, helping to suport the black haired girl. The two enjoy their passionate kiss for a while, longing for each other after 48 hours of not seeing each other. The reason behind that is because Maki is having oncall for the week hence she need to spend the night at doctor's oncall room incase if emergency case happen. Maki really miss the petite girl deeply, that she began to push Nico's body slowly towards the wall while kissing. Once Nico's back at the wall, Maki pull Nico's leg, making the leg float and Nico instinctly wrap her leg around Maki's waist. Maki push her own body closer, especially the hips to feel Nico's body to her heart content, deepening her kiss by putting her tongue inside of Nico's mouth. Nico moan by the action, feeling very arouse from that. Maki then begin to kiss Nico's neck, nibbling, licking and sucking it.

Nico moan louder. "Haahh.. M-Maki-chan. How about we take a bath first? I-I am sweaty since I haven't had my bath yet." Nico try to stop Maki from going further, even though she also miss the redhead girl but she don't want Maki to lick and kiss her sweaty body. Maki pull back and look Nico directly in her eyes. Her desire to make up for the time they are not with each other burning her heart. And that's when they heard growling noise, come from Maki's stomach. Nico chuckle when she heard that, "And maybe have some dinner too." Nico smile, nuzzling her nose to Maki's. "Uh but I want to continue. I miss you so badly Nico-chan. I don't care about meal if I get to be together with you." Maki said, trying to continue their make out session. "No can do Maki-chan honey. I don't want you to fall sick for not having a proper meal. And besides, I already finish cooking dinner for us. Its your favorite meal." Nico smile, giving a peck at Maki's nose. "And I'm 100% sure you skip your meal at the hospital. Am I right?" Nico question Maki. "U-Uh it can't be help. I'm busy doing surgery that I had to skip my meal." Maki confess, still looking at Nico's eyes. "See. Then if its like that, the more you need to eat Maki-chan. I love you and I would be really sad to see you falling sick. Though I would love to nurse you, but seeing energetic Maki-chan is still the best. So please take good care of your body okay?" Nico persuade Maki like a mother persuading her child. "Umm fine then." Maki give up, she really can't win against Nico's motherly attitude. "Good girl" Nico smile and give a peck at Maki's cheek. "Let's go to the kitchen. I already prepared everything on the dining table." Nico slowly release her leg that are wrapping Maki's waist. "Um okay." Maki nod her head. Nico smile and hold Maki's hand and pull Maki towards kitchen.

Both of them enter the kitchen, the kitchen is quite small, but comfortable enough for two people. Maki sit on her usual seat, "Wait a bit, I will serve the food for you." Nico went to the behind of the kitchen counter, pulling two plates from the cabinet and putting rice on both of it. Maki just look at Nico's back, loving every part of the petite girl. She's really glad the girl is now her wife. They had been married for about a year already and living together since that. She's really glad her parents understand and give permission to marry the girl, as long she continue to inherit the hospital. They even sponsor her wedding. Her parents are very supportive. And her previous idol club members, μ's also very happy when she told them about she and Nico are getting married. They all support both of them, she's really felt grateful for having friends that are very understanding. Maki smile at the memories. She's now living together happily with Nico, and Nico become full-time housewife, keeping all of Maki's need in check. Though sometimes she felt bad for Nico for always leaving her alone when she had oncall or night shift. That's why, when they had time together, she try to make up every single moment by being lovey dovey with the older girl. 'This is a bliss.' Maki thought, smiling to herself. Nico then come out from the kitchen counter and place the plates in front of Maki. "Today's dinner is curry Maki-chan." When Nico finish putting the plates on the table, she untie her apron, hanging it at its usual place and sit together with Maki at the dining table.

"You sure know my favorite meal Nico-chan." Maki smile at Nico. "Of course! I'm you wife after all." Nico grin. "Lets eat, I know you are hungry Maki-chan." "Itadakimasu." Maki spoon the rice together with the curry and put it inside her mouth. The rice and the curry melt in her mouth, she felt like she was in heaven. "This is very delicious Nico-chan." Maki praise Nico, continue to eat the curry to her fullest, because she is hungry and because the curry is very delicious. "Ehehe you embarrass me Maki-chan. Its the same like usual curry anyway. Maybe because you are sick with hospital meals already." Nico said, eating her own curry. "Hey, how about I make a bento for you to bring at hospital everyday? With that you won't have to eat hospital meal anymore. And I can keep your nutrition requirement in check too." Nico give her suggestion. Maki widen her eyes at Nico "S-Seriously Nico-chan? I would really really love to eat your bento, but I don't want to burden you to wake up early in the morning just to prepare it." Nico smile at Maki. "Its not a burden honey, I would really love to do it for you, as long I can help you ease your stress at the hospital." Maki was moved by Nico's word. "Thank you very very much Nico-chan. I love you so much." Nico smile and continue to finish her meal. "I love you to Maki-chan."

Then they finish with their meal. "So now, go take a bath. I already prepared the bath for you Maki-chan." Nico begin to lift the plates and walk towards the sink. She wash them and dry clean it. Maki still sit on her seat. "But I want to take a bath together with you Nico-chan." Maki said, wanting to wait for the petite girl to finish cleaning. "Eheh Maki-chan you are like a spoiled kids. Can't believe you are a doctor." Nico smile, done with her cleaning and walk towards Maki. "Well, I act like spoiled kids only in front of you baby." Maki put both of her hands on Nico's cheek and kiss her. Once they broke their kiss, they went to the bathroom together.

While they undress themselves, Maki said to Nico, "I have tomorrow off. So, you know, I want to go on a date with you tomorrow. Its been a long time since last I went on a date with you Nico-chan. Been busy at the hospital lately." Nico who's already naked look at Maki, waiting for the girl, "That sounds good. Where are we going?" Maki look at the ceiling, thinking "Maybe to the cinema, or park, or maybe amusement park. Which one do you want to go?" Maki ask Nico's opinion. "I'm fine with wherever as long as I got to be together with you Maki-chan." Nico being all sweet to Maki. Maki just smile at the statement. "Then I will decide it tomorrow." Maki finally done undressing herself, and pull Nico to enter the bathroom with her, enjoying their bath together.

**A/N Yeah yeah I know its cheesy. But once in a while reading cheesy fanfic is not that bad XD Sorry if the character is a bit OOC. They are adult already, can't keep the tsundere act forever. *wink* Thank you for reading. I would really love for some reviews if possible. Onegaishimasu.**


End file.
